As an example of a known electronic component, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-165975 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) describes a multilayer inductor. FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of a multilayer body 500 of the multilayer inductor described in Patent Document 1.
The multilayer body 500 of the multilayer inductor described in Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of insulator layers 502 having a rectangular shape that are stacked on top of one another. Outer electrode patterns 506 having an L-shape are provided at corners of the insulator layers 502. The plurality of outer electrode patterns 506 are superposed with one another so as to form outer electrodes. Coil conductor patterns 504 having a partially cut-away ring shape are formed on the respective insulator layers 502. The coil conductor patterns 504 are shaped so as to follow the shapes of the outer electrode patterns 506 in such a manner as to avoid making contact with the outer electrode patterns 506. The plurality of coil conductor patterns 504 are connected together through via hole conductors 505 so as to form a coil.